


The cliche shopping trip

by UltimateQueer



Series: Foster au [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, I wrote this at 4am, Mentioned Abuse, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, family stuff, phil is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateQueer/pseuds/UltimateQueer
Summary: Phil takes Tommy shopping (shocker I know)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Foster au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126730
Comments: 3
Kudos: 209





	The cliche shopping trip

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally done!! This took way too long and I don't know how I feel about it. btw I very heavily based Tubbo and Tommy meeting on their mcc 12 'reunion' at the start of the stream.

When Tommy had first been taken in by Phil, it had only been a few days since his 13th birthday in April; Phil had been nice enough to let Tommy skip school. There were only a few days left until the school had a 2 week half term for Easter so it didn’t make much of an impact.

It was nearing the end of said 2 weeks now and though Tommy had spent a good part of his days in the woods, he’d never been into town or even to the shops. Tommy hated getting to know the townsfolk (it made him feel somewhat guilty when he had to leave) so he’d tried to avoid the town as much as possible.

When Phil had brought up the idea of going shopping for school supplies the previous night, Techno had been complaining about being in Dream’s maths class. The blond boy had tried his hardest to steer the conversation away from school and when that hadn’t worked, resorted to trying to convince the 3 that he didn’t need to go shopping because he had everything that was needed. 

It was a lie, obviously. Anyone who’d been paying attention could see that Tommy barely had a backpack yet alone school necessities.

Even Tommy wasn’t sure why he was so reluctant to go shopping. It's not like he cared much about spending money: he’d always just steal from his foster homes. Phil was different though, Tommy liked Phil and for once actually felt guilty at the idea of stealing his money. 

It unsettled him, a reminder to the blond that he was getting attached. He’d always been clingy though, he couldn’t help it. When he was a kid, the only thing that upset him about moving to a group home away from his parents was the fact he’d probably not see his best friend again.

So hesitantly, Tommy obliged and it was agreed that they would go into town the next day.

\--

The next day arrived all too quickly, Tommy had fallen asleep last night quicker than he had ever before excluding times he’d passed out. 

The family and Tommy had breakfast and an hour or so after that they were all headed out in Phil’s car. The drive there was somewhat awkward but thankfully Wilbur had turned on the radio and drowned out the silence with his insesient singing.

Half an hour after they’d arrived Phil stayed behind in a cafe saying something about being busy and how it was a good bonding exercise. 

Wilbur and Techno were now hopelessly wandering around trying to find all needed school supplies while Tommy trailed behind, pushing a shopping cart that was littered with an array of strange things picked up from different stores. 

At some point they had all ended up huddled over some lunch box, Wilbur arguing that it was important Tommy could express himself and Techno arguing it wasn’t worth the 5 extra pounds, the shopping cart was discarded in the aisle and Tommy gone.

\--

Tommy couldn’t help it, he’d only slipped away to look at something and when he’d returned, both Wilbur and Techno had vanished from sight. The shirt wasn’t even that cool and now he was going to be accused of running away and sent back. 

Before Tommy had time to begin panicking, something caught his eye on the opposite side of the racks. It had felt familiar, like something reminiscent of better times. Tommy desperately clung onto the feeling and searched for the source. 

After scanning the crowd for a second, Tommy picked out what had distracted him. 

It was a young boy about his age, probably younger judging by his height, he had brown hair that stood in different directions. He had his back facing Tommy and seemed to be observing some redstone thing Tommy didn’t understand.

“Tubbo?” The words fell out his mouth before he could stop them. The boy had just looked so eerily like his best friend that he’d allowed himself to hope, even if just for a moment, that they were the same.

Tommy sighed, turning to continue his day. At the same the brunet -who’d perked up at the sound of his name- also turned and let his gaze fall on the boy he’d known since before he could spell his name. 

In a hurry to stop Tommy walking away, Tubbo clumsily reached forward and pulled the others wrist skilfully. Tommy flinched slightly before relaxing, the other’s hand felt like safety. 

“Tommy?” he breathed out. The two had stared at each other for a moment before Tommy had smiled. He’d smiled like he meant it, like he was genuinely happy, that was a first in a while.

The taller of the two spoke up first, well shouted more like, his boisterous personality coming back, “TUBBOO!”

“TOMMAAY!” Tubbo had always matched Tommy’s energy: that was something that was skipped over often. Sure the two had many differences (Tubbo opting to think logically rather than dive head first into something) but at the end of the day they were both extremely energetic.

Tubbo pulled Tommy into a hug, it only taking a few seconds for the younger to return. They stayed like that for a while. There was so much Tommy wanted to say but had no idea where to start.

It was as though Tubbo had read Tommy’s mind, which probably wasn’t far off what actually happened. “Who are you staying with?” It was a simple question and it gave Tommy somewhere to start, it was something Tommy would always be grateful for.

“Guy named Phil, he seems cool but you know,” Tommy shrugged lazily, gesturing randomly as he went, “Has other kids as well. They are weird, man but seem nice enough.”

Tubbo gasps and his face lights up as though he’s had some great epiphany, “You're the one Wilbur and techno are always talking about!”

The sudden exclamation caught Tommy off guard even more so once he’d processed what the boy in front of him had said. For a second he lets himself believe that Wilbur and Techno were nice about him.

Tubbo rushes to add “Good things of course! I’m just shocked because of the coincidence.” He brings a hand up to his face to brush away his long hair only for it to go back to the same place as before.

“Yeah, that's so cool! We better make the most of it before I get sent back.”

“Don’t count on it,” Tubbo looked around like he was telling a secret that would get him in trouble, “All of them are like suupperr clingy, you’ll never get rid of them if you tried.” Tommy seriously doubted that, he could do some properly fucked up shit when he wanted to. Still though, the way his friend spoke, it was hard not to believe him even just a little.

“Where are they anyways?” He looked around as though he’d only just noticed the lack of company, which wasn’t that shocking.

“I kinda lost them...” The younger looked down feeling somewhat guilty, it’s not like he lost them on purpose.

As if on cue, the two older boys ran up behind Tommy. Wilbur was huffing as though he’d just ran a marathon and even Techno looked slightly phased. Tommy had the courtesy to look slightly guilty at the sight of the two, he hadn’t wandered off that far had he?

“Tommy!”

“Holy shit we’ve been looking for you.”

“Please don’t tell Dad.”

“He won’t be happy if he finds out we lost you.”

“Lost me? I wandered off.” Tommy cut off the brothers who were taking turns speaking.

“Yeah but- oh hey Tubbo!” Wilbur had interrupted himself once he saw the brunet who’d waved upon being addressed. 

“Have you two met?” Techno asked suspiciously. They nodded together.

“Damn, that’s lucky. Now c’mon we need to meet up with Dad.” Wilbur spoke from beside Techno. “You wanna come, Tubbo?”

“Sure, I’ll text Niki,” Tubbo turned to his phone and typed out a quick message before addressing Tommy, “We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

\--

After meeting up with Phil and heading towards the park, the boys fell into an easy rhythm. 

It mostly consisted of Tommy and Tubbo catching each other up on everything that had happened whilst they’d been apart. Apparently by ‘a lot to talk about’ Tubbo meant recapping his entire life in 10 minutes.

Wilbur butted in often, Techno commented on some things and Phil kept quiet, glad to see his boys getting along.

Techno was protective. Wilbur was fun. Phil was consistent. Tubbo was familiar.

Tommy was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be writing most of the ones after this from other people's perspective but I'll add some family stuff here and there.


End file.
